


Ear Penis

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Ear Penises, Its getting weird in here better take off all my clothes, M/M, Unexpected Visitor, Vulcan Biology, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are getting it on when they have an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Penis

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you it is getting weird.

Things were starting to get heated between Kirk and Spock. They were holding each other tight and kissing each other so roughly, but they both loved it. It was their first time ever doing things together, and they were enjoying their time to finally be able to express their love for each other. They started rolling around on Kirk's bed and their clothes were starting to come off. Kirk came up for breath and asked “Would you like to get undressed, Mr Spock?' Spock said “I certainly would, captain” So they took off their clothes and Kirk looked down at Spock's crotch. There was nothing there! “Spock, uh, where is your penis?” Kirk asked. “You don't know? My reproductive organs are my ears. It is the most logical place for them to be since the Vulcan mating process requires them to be there.” Spock replied. “So you have two penises?” Kirk asked, his mouth beginning to drool. “Yes, captain.” Spock replied. “Well, hot damn!” Kirk said and he went over to the Vulcan and started rubbing the tips of both ears. “Ooooooooooh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.” The Vulcan said as Kirk rubbed faster and faster. “Jim, ahhhhhhhh, put your ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mouth on them.” Spock said. Kirk obeyed and took one of the ears deep into his mouth. “HUUUUUAAAAGH” came Spock's reply. 

Then, there was a loud scratching at the door. Spock got up and opened it. There on the floor was McCoy on his hands and knees. The doctor looked up at Spock and said “Dammit, meow, Spock!” Spock said “Why are you on the floor, doctor?” McCoy replied “Dammit, Spock, I'm a cat, not a doctor!” and he scurried inside on his hands and knees. McCoy jumped up on the bed and curled up. He was soon asleep. The two lovers got to work again. Kirk took the other ear deep into his mouth. “Oooooooooh!” Spock said loudly. McCoy woke up and said “Dammit, Spock, I'm trying to sleep here! A man can't sleep with all of that disgusting Vulcan moaning you're doing!” Spock said “Well, doctor, why don't you join in on the other ear?” McCoy said “Fine! I will!” and he jumped off of the bed and walked over on his hands and knees. He propped him self up on the Vulcan and put his wrinkly old mouth over the tip of the other ear. Both the captain and the doctor were taking the ears deep in their mouths and Spock was losing it. It was not long before the signal came “HUUUAAAAAAGGGGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAAAAAAAAAAAA” and a disgusting green slime filled each of their mouths. Both of them swallowed and McCoy said “Dammit, Spock, you can't even get semen to taste right!” The three men crawled onto the bed. Kirk and Spock snuggled under the covers and McCoy curled up at the foot of the bed and purred while he slept.


End file.
